Pokemorphs: The RPG: Chapters 1-12
by Ax800
Summary: An RPG written at the Pokemasters Forums about Pokemorphs.


Chapter 1: Zack  
  
My name is Zack. You won't believe what I'm about to tell you. The Weederpies are trying to destroy the world by controlling Pokemon. Weederpies are parasitic mixtures of Weedles and Caterpies, hence the name. They look very....strange but that's off the topic. There was only one way the three of us would have ever found each other. The mall. We all went to the same school, the Ranbuk Junior Highschool. I just made it to the 8th Grade although I should be in 7th, I skipped 6th Grade so I was in the same class as these two. Oh. Who are they? They are Ashley and Lily. I don't know Lily as much as I know Ashley. Ashley is like some weird spinoff of this girl Rachel in these books called Animorphs which for some weird reason are so much like our lives. Back to the mall. I was heading towards the comic book shop to buy the latest Spiderman when I bumped into Ashley. "Oh. Hey Ashley." I said. "Hi Zack." she said. We started an arguement about what was better; clothes or comic books. In the middle of our fight, Lily came running towards us. "Hey Lily! What's better? Comic books or clothes?" I said. "No time for that." she panted. "I've got something VERY important to tell you."  
  
Chapter 2: Lily  
  
"Theres.."I panted."A...flying car thingy....outside...pant...pant.."  
Zack stared at me. Great, I knew he wouldnt believe me. Well if he doesnt, screw him, Ill investigate this myself.  
"Show me,"Zack said.  
I nodded and jogged outside. After roundong a few bends and going deep into the forest, I pointed at the pod.  
It reminded me of a Kabuto. It was pod shaped, had "legs" which was most likely landing gear, and huge windows. The scariest thing was a huge gun thingy arching upward, with a lightbulb like thingy (yes, I love using the word Thingy)poking out of it.  
Suddenly, I saw a sort of door open.  
Zack stared. Ashley stared. I stared.  
  
Chapter 3: Liz  
  
I was just walking along, that is untill I saw that...that.. thing. It looked like a space ship, well it flew from the sky so Duh, it looks like a space ship, even though I've never really saw one before. I just stood there, looking at it. Then it landed, when it landed I heard voices. When I looked back there were 3 kids that came outside too. They're faces looking just scared, excited as mine. I felt nervous, very nervous. I knew those kids from school, but not very much. I'm sort of a loner, I don't know very many people since I came here last year. I just, like being alone. As the space ship landed a took a couple steps back..... when the door opened...  
  
Chapter 4: Zack  
  
"Oh. My. Lord." I said. I began to feel dizzy and I just about fainted when Liz got me back on my feet. "Oh. Thanks, Liz. I didn't notice you." I said. "Most people don't." she said. I stared at the thing stepping out of the spaceship. "OH MY GOD!!!!!!!" I screeched. It couldn't be. It wouldn't be. It's impossible, I thought. But it was true. What the four of us were seeing was a Mew.....  
  
Chapter 5: Jessica  
  
I noticed a few kids from school starring at something and jogged over. "Hi,"I said.  
They all just nodded. I looked at what they were starring at. I looked like.....a Mew!  
I'd read about Mew in my Pokemon feild guide. It was extremely rare and hardly ever seen.  
I tapped Liz on the back but she didn't notice. I looked again. This time, I was captivated.  
I kept starring until the Mew landed. I felt a pain in my head. Then I realized the Mew was telepathiclly speaking to us.   
Hello, children I said, or, well, thought.   
  
Chapter 6: Zack  
  
"What's your prob?" Ashley said. "Do you not know what that thing is?" I yelled. "It's a *beep*ing Mew!" I yelled at her. "God, you don't have to get in my.....MEW?!?!?!" she exclaimed. I stepped closer to the Mew. I don't know why I did, it's just something told me it wouldn't hurt me. "Zack! What are you doing?" Lily called out. But nobody could stop me. Not Ashley, one of my best friends, not Lily, a good friend and not Liz, a girl I barely knew. When I got closer, I noticed that the Mew had a large gash in the side of him. "Do not be afraid." the Mew said with telekinesis to me. "I must tell you about a creature that is invading your world." the Mew said. Liz and Lily came running up towards me but Ashley was a bit hesistant. But after a few minutes, Ashley came up too. "Are you okay?" Liz asked him. "No. My wound is fatal. I will die very soon." he said sadly. My eyes turned to horror. "NO! You can't! Mew is a legend! You can't die!" I screamed. "I must. I am King Mewstant, the king of the Mews." he said. "But I must tell you about creatures that are invading your planet, the Weederpies. They also have telekinesis and have invaded many species including Scyther, Pinsir, Tentacool, Zapdos, Articuno and the one and only Mewtwo." Mewstan said. "MEWTWO?" Ashley exclaimed. "No way. I don't believe you." "It's true." Mewstan told us. He told us much more about the Weederpies but his last few words I will remember forever. "You can now morph into any Pokemon in the world." "WHAT?" Ashley freaked out. "No WAY!" "Yes way. My psychic powers gave you this. Do not stay in a morph for two hours or more or you will be stuck like that. Just touch any Pokemon so you can morph it forever." Mewstan told us. "I will die now." he said. Tears welled up in my eyes but I didn't care. "NO! Don't die..." I cried but his eyes closed and we waited for a few moments but he never opened his eyes again. "Zack, he died for us." Liz said. I pushed her aside and ran all the way home. I could hear them talking. "He was really attached to Mewstan for the few moments we knew him..." Lily said.  
  
Chapter 7: Liz  
  
As I saw Zack run away, tears in his eyes, I felt sorry for him. I almost wanted to run after him and help but, "no, you can't, let   
him go" my wise thoughts said. I turned my gaze to the mew, such a beautiful creature. When everyone left, (or, well, I can't   
really remember if ALL of them left, but some did atleast), I wanted to hide the Mew. I wondered, what would happend if   
someone found it? I thought, "no, just let it be, to rest.." Then I just, walked away. My thoughts blurred and mixed, so I couldn't   
think, I just went home....   
"BUZzzzz!" My alarm went off. I reached over and turned it off. I sleeply got up and rubbed my eyes. Was it all... just a   
dream? I felt something tickle my arm. "Hello Raichu," Raichu's little tail softly touched me. If it was a dream..... than. I   
consontrated. I touched my Raichu gently, and thought about it, about becoming it. Raichu closed it's eyes, and i felt all dizzy   
and sleepy. Then, I felt normal, Raichu hopped out of my room, he seemed a little daized. Did I aqquire Raichu? I wanted to   
find out. I went into my garage and consontrated. I thought of becoming Raichu, then I started to morph. I rapidly shrank, my   
arms got shorter and my hair began to dissappear. Then I felt my cheeks swell, or it seemed to, but I knew that must have been   
the electricity. All of a sudden a tail grew, long and strong. Finally, when all the amazing changes were done, I was a Raichu. I   
was amazed beyond belief.  
I must see Zach, he seemed to be the only one, or the one, that I thought I should tell that I had done it. So I began to run   
throught the forest. I knew Zach lived by me, I've seen him enter his house a couple of times. When I arrived at his house, I   
tried to speak, but all that came out was "RAI! RAICHU!" Then, I said, or ratherly thought "Hey! Zach! It's me liz outside!"   
But, I never spoke, I sort of...heard my thought.   
  
Chapter 8: Zack  
  
"Who said that?" I said. I walked outside expecting to see Liz but instead I saw a Raichu at my front door. "What the heck?" I said. It's me! Liz! the Raichu spoke...er...telepathically thought. "You morphed?" I exclaimed. Yup. Liz answered. Charmeleon came racing to the door. He had awoken from his deep sleep. Liz unmorphed into herself, I mean, her regular human body and she stared at me and then Charmeleon, and then back at me again. "Oh no. No WAY am I morphing Charmeleon!" I hesistated. But I knew I had to. I couldn't help it. I had to. I touched Charmeleon and began to change my form....  
  
Chapter 9: Zack  
  
My skin turned red and a horn came up to the top of my head. Wow. That rhymes. My teeth all turned into canine teeth and in a few more seconds I was fully a Charmeleon. SWEET! I said. After Liz looked me up and down and I gave her a warning about staring at me, I morphed back into human. "That was totally sweet." I said. Liz rolled her eyes. "You said that." she said. "Whatever." I replied and she walked off back to her house, smiling.  
  
Chapter 10: Weeder 3  
  
"So, Mew has died. Well, that's a good thing." I telepathicaly spoke to my Pinsir comrade, he's second in command. "But what is it that I hear of other Mews running around, turning into Pokémon? YOU were in charge of making sure Mew died, and no trace was left, so get on duty NOW, or else you'll be seeing your pincirs on the floor next to you, along with your arms and legs. Do what I ask or else!"  
  
Chapter 11: Zack  
  
Me, Liz, Lily and Ashley were all having a meeting. "Remember what the Mew said?" I told them. "He said there's other Mews here." "Yeah but what are the chances of us finding a Mew?" Lily questioned. All of a sudden, we heard a crash. "That's how many chances." I said. We ran outside and just as I had suspected there was a small spaceship shaped like a Diglett crashed onto the ground with a small Mew inside. "I told ya so." I said. "Hello. My name is Mewsta, the son of King Mewstan but I am not the King nor a Prince because those were taken to my cousin and uncle. Are you the humans who have the power to morph?" the Mew said. "Yes." we said in unison. "Good. I will be joining you." he said.  
  
Chapter 12: Zack  
  
The next day, we went to the cave where Mewsta had started to live. "C'mon Mewsta." I said. "We're going to the PokeZoo to get some morphs. I already have Charmeleon and Liz has her Raichu." "Yes. And I don't think you knew, I have a Beedrill." Mewsta said coming out of the cave. "Great!" I said. "Let's go." So we all went to the PokeZoo. I knew exactly what to do so I ran to the flying Pokemon section. I looked and looked but I couldn't find it. "Ah, here it is." I said. I found and acquired a Pidgeotto. I watched the others looking at their choices and acquiring their Pokemon and I ran to the water section. Lily was there looking for a water Pokemon but I knew exactly what to get. I searched and searched and I finally found Vaporeon. I quickly acquired it and waited for the others to acquire their Pokemon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
